Judgment Time
by TimeWitch'93
Summary: I finally had enough inspiration to write a sequel to Judgment. Set in the House of M this is how the rest of the Maximoff family reacts to Billy being gay...it mostly focuses on Wanda and Magneto's reaction. Rated T Tell me what you think!


Story: Judgment Time is a sequel to Judgment. This is set in the house of M.

Summary: This is how the rest of the Maximoff family finds out about…well the thing Tommy found out about in the last one.

Pairings: Billy x Teddy.

Warning: Mentions of Boy on boy cuteness….marvel references maybe.

* * *

Judgment Time

It had been three days, three amazing days since Billy had left the island nation of Genosha in order to pursue his relationship with Teddy. He prayed that he hadn't been caught by any reporters as he had seen a few of them hanging around some of the areas him and Teddy had gone too. He put away that fear and enjoyed his time in New York. Teddy took Billy to his first Hockey and Baseball games. He was intrigued by the different sports and how each sport had its own set of unique rules. He was having an amazing time.

Tommy on the other hand was going nuts chasing and looking after the Billy clone. This clone was nothing like Billy, not even close. This clone was about as smart as a chicken; a chicken with really fast legs. He had to chase the Billy clone all over the palace; making sure that no one noticed.

Of course one person did notice, one person always notices. Wanda Maximoff had known something was off the second the twins returned after their talk three days earlier. She had attempted numerous times to speak to her youngest, by one minute, son. Every attempt to speak to said child had been thwarted by his brother Tommy. "He's in the bathroom." he would say or "He's reading, you know how he hates to be interrupted when he's reading, mom."

Finally Wanda Maximoff had enough. She exited her room and headed out towards the garden to look for her children.

She entered the outside hallway just in time to see Billy running around with something on his head singing. "Spring, spring, oh how I love spring." Tommy was trying to catch his fake twin with out having to use his powers as he feared it would destabilize the already deteriorating clone. The clone's mental capacity was the first to go.

"Thomas!" called his mother sternly. He stopped in his tracks and retraced his steps until he was facing his mother. She had on her usual, amazing red and gold dress, while Tommy had on his green jacket with a button up collar and black pants.

"Yes mother?" asked Tommy innocently, while looking down the hallway. The Billy clone had begun skipping down the hallway with what Tommy knew to be Billy's boxers on his head.

"What does William have on his head?"

"Um…I'm not really sure. I think he's trying out a new style…you know keeping up with the….times?" Tommy hoped his mother would fall for that lie.

"Hmpf…find him and take it off. The Prince of Genosha shouldn't ware strange hats." Tommy gave his mother a salute.

"Will do mom," he ran at super fast speed to catch up with the clone.

The clone had wondered into the portrait hall and stood starring at a portrait of Wanda holding the newly born twins. Even then, thought Tommy, there wasn't a father in the picture.

The Billy clone pointed at the painting "Pretty lady." he said. Tommy slapped a hand to his forehead getting a few of his white hairs in the process.

"That's my mother you stupid…" Tommy attempted to calm himself down. He hoped Billy would come back soon enough; otherwise he'd kill this clone. He was frustrated. If this was what hard work was like, he never wanted to get older. It was so irritating having to keep an eye on this trouble causing clone. Wow, thought Tommy, he finally understood what his mother must have gone through with him.

"I'm a pretty ballerina." said the Billy clone and began to twirl and jump around like a ballerina would on stage.

"I swear the second Billy gets back your gone." snapped Tommy.

"Back from where?" came a cold voice behind him. Tommy froze in his place with a scrunched face. There was a long silence as the Billy clone continued to dance around like a dupe. "Well, I am waiting Thomas. Slowly and very cautiously he turned around to face the source of the voice. He gulped at the sight of his mother and his Uncle Pietro; the source of the questioning voice.

Uncle Pietro stood ready to explode with anger as he often did. His hands were folded as he waited for an explanation.

"Thomas." stated Wanda. "Don't make us ask again."

"He…uh…" sweat began to fall down the back of Tommy's neck. He grabbed that part of his neck with his right hand in an attempt to stop the small bits of perspiration. "He…that…is Billy…is in…." he took a deep breath.

"He's in New York isn't he?" came another voice. Tommy looked over and saw his Grandfather, the ruler of Genosha coming closer; holding a folded magazine in his hands.

All Tommy could do was nod. The ruler of Genosha shook his head; disappointed at his grandson.

"H…how did you know?" asked Tommy (The Billy clone began jumping up and down as if reaching for something while humming a tune unfamiliar to Tommy).

Magneto said nothing. He unfolded the magazine and handed it to his Grandson. It was a copy of New York's top selling gossip magazine the Mutant Beat (Tiger Beat). There was only one headline amid many different faces of mutants, one of which was Ms. Marvel and Wonderman. Two boys were snapped holding hands in the park one was blond the other had black hair and an identical to Tommy face. Once again the speedster gulped.

"Read the headline." ordered Magneto. Tommy did. "Out loud,"

"Is the future ruler of Genosha hiding a deep secret from the world?" read Tommy.

"Page twenty-eight." replied Magneto folding his hands. His mother and uncle looked on with anticipation.

Tommy took a deep breath and began to read: "_Is Prince William of Genosha gay? By Kate Farrell! The question of the young Genoshian Prince's sexuality has come up before, once when the Prince first visited New York and numerous other times through out his adolescent life. However no one has ever been able to give any proof to these supposedly fake claims. Now I, your number one reporter on the IT of famous mutants, have the proof. Numerous reports had recently come in of a boy matching Prince William's description hanging around New York with a handsome blond boy. Naturally I was sent to investigate. I found the Prince, as seen in the picture above," _There was a picture of two figures at the movies with the slightly taller one having an arm around the other boy _ ..."sitting together at the movies watching the latest flick starring Mary-Jane Watson. Sources say that the two were seen holding hands and kissing in the park. Furthermore…" _

"Enough." said Magneto, Tommy was only too happy to oblige.

"I….I…" attempted Pietro. He was at a loss for words.

"Pietro, retrieve him." Tommy tried to argue, but then his mother shook her head. "Quietly," Pietro nodded and ran off at super speed.

"Come along Thomas we must fill in Your Aunt Lorna on this news."

* * *

It took Quicksilver a few minutes to get from Genosha to New York. There were so many people and so many different streets. He did not know where to look. He first tried to the most popular areas like China town and the many different stadiums around New York. He had no luck. He looked around the streets and finally found a clue. There was a mutant light show happening at Central Park in about an hour. In the normal Marvel Universe the light show would be located near the old Avenger Mansion.

Pietro knew his nephew…or at least he liked to think that he knew him. He headed there knowing how Billy loved to stare at the sky and make random lights flash around. Running around the area in circles he finally spotted two boys in a tree. One of them was Billy.

"William." called Pietro. The boy with black hair froze as Tommy had not too long ago. He looked down. No one around had noticed and Pietro was thankful for that.

"Uncle Pietro…uh…come to see the light show?" Pietro shook his head. He pointed to the ground. Billy turned to his boyfriend. "I'll be right back Teddy." The blond nodded and Billy hopped down from the tree. He gave his uncle a weak smile. Pietro did not respond. "H…how did you know I was here? If Tommy told he is a total…"

"Apparently your Grandfather has a Mutant Beat subscription." Billy paled."You must return to Genosha at once."

"Can I see the light show?" Pietro looked angrily at him. "Right, can I at least say good-bye?" Pietro nodded. Billy climbed up the tree and kissed Teddy good-bye. He didn't want to leave and Teddy didn't want him too. But he was out of the closet and when you're out you must face the consequences.

* * *

Back in Genosha Tommy was sitting in his mother's room bored out of his mind as she read her latest novel, a psychological how-to guide written by Emma Frost.

"So the blond boy was Billy's friend Teddy?" asked Wanda not looking up from her book.

"Yeah, apparently when he visited Genosha him and Billy…got together."

"And how long have you known about this?" the book was still her visual focus.

"Uh…three days now…" he looked around the room, deep burgundy curtains that opened up the balcony. There was a large bed in the center of the room with pink sheets and a dark coffee table with chairs, the table they were now sitting at. On the table was a cup of tea in a beautiful blue flowery design. "Right before he left." He paused. "Is Grandfather angry?"

"I doubt he's angry, more disappointed I would say."

"Disappointed at what?" asked Tommy

"Why at the secrecy of course. As for your Aunt and Uncle I suspect they are just surprised." She grabbed the cup and brought it to her lips taking a small sip.

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm your mother Thomas. I knew all along." Tommy, who had been starring off into space for most of the conversation sat up and starred at his mother.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew." she said "From the moment Teddy arrived in Genosha."

"But then…why did you make him go on a date with that girl?"

"Most of it was suspicion. The disaster date only confirmed it. I knew it was a failure." And to think, thought Tommy, Billy had no idea.

Thomas starred at his mother. She knew? She knew all along. Billy was worried for nothing. "Oh come now," said Wanda "Give me some credit. A mother knows her children." Tommy couldn't argue with that.

Right now Tommy's biggest worry was Billy. He had no idea what to expect from his Grandfather.

A gust of wind picked up quickly whooshing by. Pietro was back.

Tommy ran out of the room before his mother could react and met Pietro and Billy at the front gates of the palace.

Billy starred down at his feet as he walked a few feet behind his uncle; still dressed in western clothing.

"I swear I didn't say a word." said Tommy. Billy only nodded. His gloomy face lit up just a smidge.

Wanda was standing on the front steps of the palace by now waiting for her son to come up.

Billy gulped as he saw his mother. She walked down the steps and pulled her son into a big hug that surprised not only Billy, but his Uncle as well.

"I knew all along." she whispered to her son and his eyes widened ever so much. She knew. How could she know? He mentally supposed that it was a mother's job to know these things. After all mothers are the only people that know you better than you know yourself half the time.

Wanda let go of her son and followed the twins and her brother to face Magneto.

Lorna stood to the left of the large throne room; a large red and gold chair at the end of the long throne room.

He did not look happy; he hardly ever did these days. Billy was scared, scared of what he would say, scared of all the incoming repercussions. What would he do? Wondered Billy, the worse he could do was disinheriting him or exile him to some jungle. But that meant that Tommy would end up becoming the next ruler of Genosha and nobody wanted that, not unless they had a death wish, that is.

"William." said Grandfather and moved his hand towards him motioning Billy to come to him. He signaled to Lorna to leave the room. She gave him a nod and walked behind one of the curtains; heading through a secret passage to the library.

Aunt Lorna spent a lot of time in the library, thought Billy. His mother did also as did he, yet Aunt Lorna always seem to look through the same bookshelf as if looking for something specific to appear. Sometimes she would read a lot of books as if looking for something, a smidge of something long forgotten, something left behind. Billy wondered what it was she was looking for.

Red curtains covered the metal walls of the palace. Gold streamers covered the top of the curtains and hundreds of small lamps of energy lit the room; floating above. "Sit down." he worked with his hands to form a chair out of the metal around him.

Billy said nothing as sweat began to pour down the back of his neck. It was the exact same way with his twin not to long ago. He, like Tommy, grabbed the back of his neck in order to stop the perspiration. It just kept coming. The small rain drops from his body trickling down his neck as a warning.

Billy bit his lip as he followed his Grandfather's orders. He walked up in front of the steps and sat down in the chair waiting for him. The cold chair faced his Grandfather's throne.

Magneto stood as soon as Billy sat down in his chair and began pacing back and forth attempting to collect his thoughts. "A magazine." he whispered, "I had to find out from some human reporter that my grandson…" his voice more agitated this time.

He grabbed a hand to his forehead and rubbed it gently. "Do you have any idea what this is doing to me right now?"

Billy looked up at his grandfather confused. "What it's doing to you?"

"This is not good William…not good at all…"

"Forgive me, but I fail to see how my romantic interests reflect upon you?" replied Billy, his intellectual side coming out.

"Everything and anything one of us does reflect on the whole family. We are not allowed mistakes. We do not do foolish stupid things. We do not have romantics that are currently outside of worldly respect. That is what it means to be royalty." He yelled.

"I'm sorry I thought it meant that we had to put on masks and pretend to be something we're not."

At the end of the hall Magneto spotted Wanda, Pietro, and Tommy looking on in anticipation. He waved his hand and the doors flew shut.

"William…Billy…" his voice calmed down. Yet another act, concluded Billy, even for his family he had to put on a mask. Perhaps he had simply gotten to good at putting on masks. Perhaps even the King of Genosha no longer knew what his real face looked like. So many masks, thought Billy, but how to sort the real face from the masks? "I'm sorry." Billy blinked.

"Pardon me."

"I should not have yelled….I…" Billy continued to stare at his Grandfather; confusion clearly visible on the boys face. "I am shocked and I am disappointed." a pause. "How could you not tell us?"

Billy stood and faced his Grandfather. He finally saw the real Magneto. This one was a simple man who liked to wear loose clothing and hang out with his children and grandchildren. Billy realized that he wasn't even wearing his royal garb. He was simply dressed in a long loose blue shirt with long outgoing sleeves and loose white pants with closed sandals that curved up like elf shoes.

"It's not that easy to tell someone something this big, especially with the way a vast amount of people view it, Grandpa. Teddy said it was really had for him to come out to his Dad and Step-mom…I was afraid of what you would all think. So…I told Tommy first and ran away, in a sense, to maybe get a clear grasp of how to tell you while spending time with Teddy." his eyes flickered with delight at the mention of his boyfriend's name. "Teddy helped me out a lot and I was going to tell you when I got back, but then Uncle Pietro showed up and he mentioned the magazine article. I didn't even know they delivered copies of the magazine to Genosha…" he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I'm not sorry I met Teddy and I'm not ashamed for pursuing a romantic relationship with him either."

Magneto looked at Billy and the teen had no idea what to expect, certainly now what the King was about to do.

He grabbed Billy and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry too." explained Magneto "For making you feel like you couldn't come to me."

Billy smiled at his Grandfather, "Does this mean your okay with Teddy and me?" Magneto released his grandson and looked right at him.

"I think I'm going to need to get used to it and make some new arrangements. First I think we should invite Teddy and his family to visit, don't you?" Billy smiled as Magneto opened the doors and allowed the family to enter.

They all smiled after seeing Billy smile. It could not have gone better, thought Billy still surprised at Magneto's reaction. His mother pulled him into another hug, while Tommy rolled his eyes and Pietro patted him on the back.

Who knew that a King with so many issues could love and accept his gay Grandson without ruining his life? But Billy also had to wonder…what did this mean about his future job? What did that mean for Teddy?

Oh well, thought Billy, there would be time to think about that later. Right now, in this moment he was okay and he could finally breath a big sigh of relief, the boulder that he had to carry was gone. He could not relax.

* * *

I'm okay with the way this turned out. I think I actually like it a little bit. I'm liked it. What about you? What do you think?


End file.
